


He taught us to survive

by Hellothere27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere27/pseuds/Hellothere27
Summary: It was him who saw us.Took a chance and granted us with more than we had ever imagined.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Chains On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748166) by [Spade_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm). 



> This popped up in my head when reading their trip to Earth/Midgard
> 
> I have no ideal where this is going  
> .  
> .

_It was him who saw us._

_Took a chance and granted us with more than we had ever imagined._

**_H e t a u g h t u s h o w t o s u r v i v e_ **

* * *

There was a story from long ago,

In the time when human still firmed in their primitive ways.

It is said that…

**_Gods had tread upon these lands and walked among humans_ **

* * *

_And in return, we call him lord and master,_

**_O u r o n e t r u e g o d_ **


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared from within a column of light, shot down from the heaven like a fallen star and scorched the land leaving evidence of their descend.

They were radiant and powerful, beautiful beyond measure. A single glance and all could see they were more. Their presents alone demanded attention and respect. Warriors, true warriors. They were stronger, faster, wiser and more experience.

Their forms broad and muscular, a true vision of the almighty, fearless, strong, and confident ancient warriors. Hair shone like sunlight, golden armors, war hammers and swords. Among them, there was a goddess but she was not a frail delicate looking in legends and stories of old but no less beautiful with her lustrous raven locks. They were larger than life.

All were at awe of them, of the feats they demonstrated, the tales they shared. Most of which seemed to be impossible to the common man, but they were not man. No, no man would be able to lift a horse with one arm or kill bears and wolves with a single swing of their sword so they were no man. They were more, more than man.

Gods, yes they must be gods.

And called they so and worshiped them as.

* * *

_Yet in their party, there was one that stood apart from the rest._

_The dark one._

* * *

One of the gods called the dark one brother. He was a made, a sorcerer, a being of magic. Skilled in the art of conjurer, illusions, and trickeries. Beware, gods and goddess said, for you knew not what a trickster may think and do.

They took their gods warning to heart. Tales of magic to them often include with stories from drunkards and the crazies. From their gods, magic is the art of the cunning, of lies. Hearing them, they treated the dark one with upmost respect that they dared to, but always with a hint of suspicion and wariness.

And while they were cautious of interaction with the dark one, he was still a god and they dared not to disrespect him risking invoking his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

_We were there too, when they came._

_In shadows of houses, stables, within alley ways, under the mud and filth of pigsties._

_We stayed and observed._

_We did not approach them, for they were new and dangerous. These “gods” may seem otherworldly, however they were much like those people who claimed to protect yet killed, robbed, and raped. They can fool the rest with tales of strength and adventures, with their laughter and charismatic, but we saw the truth in how easy it was for them to get rid of us should we angered them, that they came in search of something._

_We also saw the dark one. How he stood further from the rest, how he looked at the group with disdain, a mask of neutrality when one of the braver common folks dare to approach him._

* * *

“It would be easier to see us if you were closer, child”

Loki, the other gods and himself had introduced, spoke to them, appeared a few steps away from us, out of nowhere!!

He wasn’t looking at us, gazes fixed on the still growing crowd cause by their presents. Eyes disinterest as if the view of mortals falling and stepping on each other in hope to reach for one of them was just another daily occurrence. Maybe it was to them.

But how, he was th—no, he was still standing with the other gods? Then how is he here…

Something caught our eyes, a swimmer of green fading fast on Loki fingers

* * *

_Trickster, they called him._

_Chaos is his calling._

_Lies and deceit are his nature._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -( But weren’t our as well? )_

_And we wondered what destruction belied those seemingly delicate digits?_


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Loki, for he is too a prince of the golden realm, Asgard, the realm of Gods.

We looked at him in disbelief.

And when we did not answer, he turned his gazes upon us, disinterest still but with a flicker of curiosity, and we felt expose not unlike being caught unaware in front of a great predator.

But it was a chance to take a closer look at Loki, so we did.

And he was beautiful.

* * *

_He dressed in fine fabrics, soft and smooth leather mixed in his armor and some kind of animal hind, tough and high resistant, no doubt. We could not see any visible weapons but that did not mean he was unarmed._

_His hair dark and black as the sky on a moonless night, combed back and out of the way. And yet he was fair, his skin pale and clean. And his eyes, we could see why the rest wary of him so, being subject to them then. Snake eyes, he had eyes that is not unlike a snake not that they had slits but the intensity of them. It was like a serpent waiting upon a prey that already caught its eyes._

_They were beautiful and shone and shone like emerald, precious gems capturing all the shades of springs, of new leaves and life._

_While other gods were the vison of the perfect warriors, brave, strong and muscular. Loki was the image of aristocratic, of nobility, much like the fae in stories, a being so unearthly we failed to comprehend him._

_Compared to the rest of the so call gods, Loki was the one who had the air of a king and if they were truly gods, then he would be someone who rule over them._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a reader than a writer so don't get your hope up too much
> 
> and I'm just writing as it comes no planning at all
> 
> and seriously, how do I tags this??


End file.
